


Redemption(Cassarian Month 2020)

by Jewishicequeen



Series: Cassarian One-Shots [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassarian Month 2020 (Disney), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen
Summary: When his youngest daughter is having problems at school, Varian has a conversation with her about Redemption and it's meaning.Written for Cassarian Month 2020- Redemption.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Varian (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Series: Cassarian One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Redemption(Cassarian Month 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I choose Varian's surname since it means Dawn in Latin(thank you, Google Translate). It's not perfect, but it fits my view of him and gives a little wink to my theory that he's related to Demanitus, so it'll do for now.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Oriens, but you must understand, she-"  
"Yes, I know, Sahar filled me in. Thank you for calling me, Karen." He shook the teacher's hand tiredly. "I'll talk to her."  
He knocked on the small door, opening it slowly and tucking his head in. "Luna? Are you alright, Sweetie?" He asked, closing the door gently. His 9 years old daughter mumbled something in response from her place on the floor.

"Heeeeey..." he slide to an eastern-sitting next to her. "It's alright, Lun-Lun. You can tell me what happened."  
Another mumble. And a sob.  
"Luna, you know I don't like to push you, but I really need to know why, oka-"  
"She called mom and you traitors."   
Oh.   
"Well, Sweetie" he forced a laugh. "You know a lot of people say it, it's not a reason to-"  
"She told it to the new girl. In front of the whole class."  
His smile faded. "Well, that's, that's not nice, but you didn't have to **burn** her." He winced. It was a naughty wound, by Sahar's description. And his son maybe wasn't the most stoic kid around, but living with two alchemists and a swordwoman, he's seen his share of wounds. It wasn't easy to shake him.  
"I didn't mean to burn her." Luna whispered, fidgeting with an empty test tube between her fingers. "I got mad and spilled it on her. I didn't know her ring was Rubbi."   
"Kierium?"   
"Yeah." She hugged her knees. "It reacted just like you warned me it would."  
"I see." He sighed. "Did you tell her you're sorry?"  
"No! She called you and mom and ME traitors, she said I was dangerous, she- she thinks I'm evil now, they all do!" Luna gripped his arm, holding to it like a drowning person to a log. "I- I can't-"   
"Luna! Luna, calm down!" He capped her face in his free hand, brushing her cheek gently to calm her. "It's alright. It's fine. It's going to be fine." He stoked her hair gently, whispering more empty words and letting her lean on him. "It's gonna be alright. I promise you, no one will think you're evil."  
"You're lying." She accused him. "That's the same tune you use when you say that to mom."  
He stops, the next words dying in his throat. Maybe the kid's a little to bright for it. She's not looking for a comfort- she's looking for facts.   
She got the worst and the best from both he and Cassie.  
"You're right." He tried a different tactic. "You're right. People will think you're evil. Guess what? People ALWAYS think someone's evil. People think mom's evil. People think aunt Catalina is evil. Some people even think RAPUNZEL is evil, as unlikely as it seems." This managed to get a little giggle out of her, which encouraged him to move on. "And, and there will always be people who do. But you know how you make the number of people who think you're evil smaller?" He booped her nose, getting another sob-chackle from her. "You act kindly to them. You show them what they think of you is wrong. You help them." He smiled sadly. "You give anything you have, and hope that's enough to pay for what you've done." He whispered.  
She looked down, still gripping his hand. "Okay." She whispered, barely heard. "I'm ready."  
"Are you sure?"   
She nodded. "As I'll ever be."   
The familiar words were stinging, but he said nothing as they got out of the empty classroom and out to the corridor.   
Luna stopped a few meters away from the wounded girl, pulling Varian's apron to get his attention. "Do you have any rubbies?" She asked, hopeful.  
He checked his pockets, coming out with a shard of a red stone. "Be careful. And bring it back later, they don't grow on trees."  
She snatched it from his hand before he finished half of the sentance, already taking out a tube of Kierium for a demonstration. He watched foundly as she plead to the other girl to let her show her, and as she set the stone on the table, dropping just a tiny amount of the clear liquid. He smiled proudly as the other girl's eyes widen in awe, at her laugh at the colorful fire shooting up on the tray, and her swarm of questions, completed with wide gestures with her unarmed hand.   
His smile failed. He turned to the woman who just walked in with Karen, a look of worry and discomfort on her face.  
"Are you Gale's mother?" He asked, his hand already searching in his pocket.  
"Yes..."  
"Put this on the burn twice a day." He held out a small jar for her. "And massage it in. It should prevent serious damage."   
The woman looked at him with cencern, and tacked the jar in her bug hasitantly. Varian's heart fell at the suspicion in her eyes, knowing the medicine will most likely just find it's way to the trash the moment they get home.   
"Dad! Dad, you were right!" Luna jumped at him, pushing the slightly stained rubbi into his hand in excitement. "Thank you! Race you to Sahar's class!"   
She was off to get her brother out and walk home, and Varian was left with Gale and her mother. The kid looked at him in curisity, most likely ignited after the conversation with Luna, and the woman gripped her daughter's shoulders until her knuckles were white, like a protective mother lion. Her gaze was on his face, eyes cold and distant. "Royal Engineer." She greated, saying his rank in the most formal way. The message in her eyes and stance was clear. **Stay away from my daughter. Keep your daughter away from my daughter. I don't want anything to do with you, or your wife, or your family, or your friends. Stay away.**  
What he told Luna was true. People will always find someone 'evil' to blame.  
But sometimes, they weren't even wrong to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I have an art to attach to that fic but I can't do it from phone, so for now it's without it- *will edit later*


End file.
